The present invention relates to a hydrogen ion sensor, and more particularly, to a CMOS semiconductor hydrogen ion sensor based on a gated lateral bipolar junction transistor (GLBJT).
A hydrogen ion sensor is used for a purpose for measuring a concentration (for example, pH) of hydrogen ions for process control, a vivo assay and clinical analysis, an environmental monitoring or the like in various industry fields including chemical industry, public health, agriculture, fishery, and biology-related industry. pH is a parameter significantly considered when a characteristic of a solution to be measured is determined, and is an essential factor in understanding a chemical reaction or a chemical characteristic of a solution. A pH sensor is used for quantitatively measuring power of hydrogen (pH) that is a logarithm value of a hydrogen ion concentration of a solution to be measured. Recently, new concept semiconductor elements capable of measuring a hydrogen ion concentration have been reported. In an example, disclosed is a hydrogen ion sensing element using an arrayed gated lateral BJT in Korean Pat. No. 1050761.